Think Outside The Pants!
by MiruMiruChanx33
Summary: Miki was a shy girl that didn't like to talk to anyone, except her close friends. Yoru was a cocky, perverted, little flirt who has gotten into every girls pants- except Miki's. What happens when they clash? READ THIS SHIT! :D.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Miki was just a shy girl that was never noticed by anyone, Yoru was the perverted flirt that got in every girls pants, except Miki's. So what happens when they clash in this epic fanfiction? READ THIS SHIT! :D.

Chapter 1 Bishes.

**Miru: HERRROOWWWW! I am new here to Fanfiction, and uhm.. Hi? :U So my favorite pairing is MikixYoru, BECAUSE THEY ARE SO KAWAII TOGETHER! SO I was thinking that if I got enough comments and such, I would make a RimaxNagihiko Fanfic. They are my second favorite couple because Nagi is gorgeous, and Rima is so kawaii. IKUTO, DO THE DISCLAIMER MAH NIQQA! (Don't be offended by that.) And also, the characters will probs be OOC, sorry about that, but the charas didn't talk much in the Anime, or the Manga, and Miki barely even talks. So ya know, IMPROVISE THAT SHIT. NOW IKUTO, DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I GET SIDETRACKED AGAIN!**

**Ikuto: Why should I? There is no Amuto ;_;...**

**Miru: BECAUSE THAT WILL BE SAVED FOR MY THIRD FANFICTION! DUUHHH.**

**Ikuto: Miru does not own Shugo Chara or any of its contents. She also does not own any of the songs she may recommend. SHE DOES NOT OWN THE ANIME! (Though I wish I did... T^T Of course I don't..)**

**Miru: Good Kitty :D.**

**Ikuto: *Le death glare.* ...**

**Miru: *~* Should I be scared?**

Miki's P.O.V:

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _Was all I heard as I kicked a rock along the sidewalk. I sighed boredly, school was never fun. I mean, who the hell even invented it in the first place?! I bet the person who invented probably was sadistic or something... "Did you hear?", A group of girls were talking a few feet ahead of me. Being the curious person I am, I walked a little closer to hear what they were talking about.

"What?", A pink haired girl asked, She had her hair tied in a side ponytail, with a pink barret, and was wearing our Highschool's uniform. I looked down at my uniform. Everyone had their own special decorations and such, while I just had a blue beanie with a Spade on my head. Talk about boring. "I heard Yoru's gone through all the girls at our school! Including me," The blonde squeaked. Yoru? The playboy little shit in our school, GOT INTO THAT INNOCENT BLONDE'S PANTS? WHAT HAS OUR WORLD COME TO-

"Suu, its okay! He's gotten into _every _girls pants!", The pink haired girl comforted who I believed to be Suu. "Well actually, he hasn't gotten into my pants," I spoke up behind them. The two girls turned turned to me with shocked expressions. "H-how? Do you even go to our school?", Suu asked, suprised. "Yeah, I've never seen you before!", The other girl replied. I sweatdropped. "I-I don't really talk much, so I guess thats why," I replied, shrugging.

"THIS IS NOT A SHRUGGING MATTER!", The pink haired girl yelled, shaking my shoulders. "Ran! Calm down!", Suu tore her off from me, but looked like she wanted to shake my shoulders too. What, were my shoulders that sexy? "Well, I'm not really noticed by anyone so... I guess thats why," I explained. "Ooh.. But once Yoru finds out he will stop at nothing to get into your pants. I feel bad for you," Ran gave me a sympathetic look. "Uhm.. Mind if I walk with you? I don't really w-want to get raped by him... So...", I trailed off. They both burst out laughing, and started walking again.

I fell in step beside them and talked to them a little more. I discovered that Suu liked to cook, and really loved the color green. "Hey, thats my second favorite color!", I smiled. Man, it felt so good to finally have someone to talk to. I also figured out that Ran was very athletic, and liked the color pink. "Her boyfriend is faster then her though," Suu smirked as Ran looked about ready to explode. "I will stop at nothing to beat him!", Ran pushed her fist into the air, and I noticed an ambitious gleam in her eyes. I giggled, and replied, "Whatever floats your boat."

Suu laughed at my comment, and I grinned. The rest of the way we just chattered about random stuff. It wasn't long before we made it to the school gates. "See you later!", Suu and Ran waved as they walked off. I waved back, and sighed. If only they had the same classes as me. Ran was older than me, she was a Sophmore, while Suu was in the same grade as me, except she was in totally different classes. I began walking towards the school enterance when I felt as though someone was burning holes in my back. I turned around to meet the beautiful blue eyes of Yoru, who seems to have been staring in my direction.

He pointed at me and made a motion with his finger as if to say, 'come over here.' I looked behind me and back at him nervously, pointing behind me to confirm if he was talking to me or not. He chuckled and stood up, striding over to me with cat like reflexes. Talk about weird. I thought to myself. By now he was standing infront of me, staring down at me with a blank expression, probably thinking about if I was new or not. "I haven't seen you around here before," He murmured, staring into my eyes. DAMN, HIS VOICE WAS DEEP! IT WAS LIKE DARTH VADER.

"Hey, can you say 'Luke, I am your father,' for me?", I asked him seriously. He grinned and I couldn't help but notice him move an inch closer. "Luke, I am your father," He exclaimed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have the next Darth Vader. "Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I have places to be, so-" I began walking away, and thats when he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to look at him. "Are you new?", He asked, looking down at my breasts. Pffft-, I was only a 36C. STOP STARING YOU LITTLE- "Nope, it just so happens that you haven't noticed me," I smiled innocently at him.

His gaze inched down to my skirt, and I felt my eye twitch. By now, everyone in the court yard was watching. "Think outside the pants," I patted his head and walked away. I heard 'Oohs,' and even an 'OH SNAP!' come from the people watching. I grinned to myself as I opened the door, feeling his glare on my back all the way to my next class. As I sat down in homeroom, my gaze immediatly shifted to the window, where I spotted Yoru sitting under a tree, snoozing. "How can he have had sex with every girl in this school in half a year?", I muttered to myself, staring at him.

His midnight blue hair was covering half of his eyes, and he had a peaceful look on his face. I could also see the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept. I guess you could say he looked kinda cute. Wait, what? I blinked and shook my head. NO THINKING THESE THOUGHTS, THEY ARE BAD FOR THE BRAIN! I mentally facepalmed myself. Suddenly, Yoru opened his eyes and they trailed up to where my classroom was. Our eyes locked for a few second, and then he smirked. He stood up and stretched, he then made his way to the school doors, and disappeared into the building. OH SHIT, DON'T TELL ME HE WAS COMING TO MY CLASSROOM! CMON YORU, TAKE MY ADVICE TO THE PENIS! I thought angrily.

While caught up in my thoughts, I failed to notice someone burst through the door, and faceplant. I snapped out of my trance I had put on myself and looked over to see Rhythm's long purplish blue hair sticking out in all places. I also became aware of his white beanie, which floated right down next to him. I sighed and shook my head. I've known Rhythm since birth, we were pretty much brother and sister. Except he wanted to make it porn or something. He always perved on me... What happened to the innocent poor Rhythm that would always come crying back to me when something bad happened?

**FLASHBACK: (Normal POV.):**

_Miki sat on the swing and swung boredly. She swung up and down, her hair blowing in the wind. At this time she was 6 years old, while Rhythm was 7. Miki yawned, wondering where poor Rhythm had gone. 'Probably to get some food.' She thought. HE BETTER BRING ME SOME! (_**Same old Miki... *Facepalm) **_After a few minutes, Miki began to grow worried. And her worried was confirmed when Rhythm came sprinting over to her, crying._

_Her stomach did sumersaults as she stopped swinging, and looked up at the poor crying boy. Miki felt the anger rise inside of her. No one did this to her Rhythm! Her eye twitched, and as she saw Rhythm's tear streaked face, she knew she was ready to kick ass. "Who did this to you?" Miki asked in a voice that did not seem like hers. Her eyes glowed with anger, and Rhythm smiled a little._

_He pointed to a few boys over at the slide. "T-they wouldn't l-let me play w-with them." He stuttered, wiping the tears from his porcelain face. He watched as MIki marched over to them. Rhythm followed behind her, clinging to her white shirt. "You need something?" One of the little boys asked. He had midnight blue hair, and blue eyes that could swallow anyone up. His hard gaze made Rhythm flinch. "Yeah. Why can't Rhythm play with you?" Miki practically growled, her voice sounding inhuman. She patted little Rhythm on the head, he looked up to her and smiled._

_"Because, we are playing a game that is too manly for him." Another boy replied. This boy had green hair that was spiked up slightly. And he had forest green eyes that reminded Miki of the forest she would always play in with Rhythm. These two boys were only a few inches taller, and they intimdated Miki, but she knew she couldn't back down. "Too... Manly?" She and Rhythm giggled. _

_"Yeah, were playing tag!" Midnight crayon replied. "Pffft- I could totally beat you guys in tag, and I'm a girl." Miki boasted. The two crayons looked at her weirdly. "Your a... Girl?" Green crayon asked. Miki felt her eye twitch. She managed to hold back a sweat drop as she hissed, "And I guess you thought Rhythm was a girl?" They nodded, the midnight crayon looked confident, while the green one wavered a little. Miki and Rhythm burst out laughing. By the time they were done, Miki was wiping tears from her eyes. "Well, you guys aren't manly so, I don't like you." She was very blunt, it was obvious. _

_Before they could reply, she was already striding away with Rhythm on her back. "She was... Kinda cute." Midnight crayon grinned. "Yoru, don't tell me you think you have a chance with her?" Green crayon asked, facepalming as Yoru nodded. "Daichi, I have a chance with everyone." Was his reply as they continued playing tag._

**END OF FLASHBACK BITCH!**

"He's a mess." I muttered darkly, blowing some of my neck length hair out of my face. Rhythm stood up and rubbed his back. "Clumsy bastard." I laughed as I strode over to him and patted his head. He poked my cheek. "Says the one who always walks into walls." He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, and smacked him playfully. "Pfft- at least I don't trip and fall on my grand enterance." I knew I struck his manly nerves there. His eye twitched and he grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the classroom to my doom. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, faliling my arms everywhere.

That was when the most mircaculous thing happened. It seemed to happen in slow motion, when I was flailing my arms, I accidentally bitch slapped Rhythm. And let me tell you, I was flailing my arms around WITH. FORCE. I blinked at him, and became aware that his eyes were hidden by his voluminous locks. **(DAMN, I'M ROLLING IN THE VOCAB WORDS. Sorry :P.) **"I'm screwed." I whispered to myself. "Indeed you are." He grinned as he dragged me down the hallways.

"RAPE! RAPE!" I screamed, desperate to get out of his arms. He picked me up bridal style and covered my mouth with his beanie. He then grabbed both of my hands as he walked- more like skipped- to the tree that I hated so much. "Were here~." He sang with a crooked smile. I felt beads of sweat trickle down my face, and waited for his next move. I began inching away when I noticed he had zoned out. Thank god for absent minds. I then began sprinting across the school yard and rounded the corner.

"OOF!" My shout was muffled by a hand clamming onto my mouth. "Shhh!" I looked up to see Yoru standing there. Ah shit, he's worse than Rhythm. "Lwemmehf gwof!" I shouted through his hand. He smirked and shook his head. "Your so kawaii." He whispered huskily. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, but shook it away. HE WAS A PLAYER! DON'T FEEL FLATTERED! I thought, shaking my head. But my body defied me. He inched closer, and his hand left my mouth so he was finally able to see my flushed face. His smirk grew wider as he began closing the gap between us, inch by inch. I bit my lip, my body was craving his. Man, he really knew how to Seduce a girl.

When his face was inches from mine, he flicked my nose. "No getting emotionally attached to me, even though I will probably be spending a lot of time with you." He explained, still smirking. Boy, how bad I wanted to slap it. Thats when I poked his eye, and grinned when he held it. "Sorry to disapoint, but I spend all my time with Rhythm." I told him, turning away. I began walking back when in one swift movement, he had my pinned to the wall, his hands on either side of my face so I couldn't escape. "Well, now your spending your time with me." He hissed, sounding like a cat. 'Strange.' I thought, totally oblivious to his dominant looking face.

"Fuck. Off." I growled. He slightly wavered, and something about him seemed similar. 'Haven't I seen him before? Damn... I have! But where?' I was pondering in my thoughts and didn't notice he asked me a question. "Hello?" He waved his hands in my face. And when that didn't work he pinched my cheeks, hard.

"OW!" I screamed, trying to smack him. He grabbed my hands with his one hand, and raised them above my head. "Whaddya gonna do, Mayake?" He asked with his sexy voice. I felt my body tingling again, and my heart beat quicken. 'Why don't I ever feel this with Rhythm? Whats... Whats wrong with me?' He tilted my chin up so I was staring into his eyes. I felt as though I could see the sky, and as though I could get lost in them before you could say, 'Clam soup.' "MIMI-KOI!" I heard Rhythm call with his childish voice. I shook my head and turned to him, grinning. "I'M BEING RAPED! SAVE ME BEFORE WE GET TO THIRD BASE!" I yelled over to him. I noticed Yoru has let go of my hands, and was now looking a little flustered.

"Whats the matter, cats got your tongue?" I winked and stuck my tongue out. "THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS ALLOWED TO GET TO THIRD BASE WITH MIKI IS ME! SHES MINE BITCH!" Rhythm yelled, tearing Yoru's arms away from me and cuddling me. "Yes, we will have oral sex tonight." I took off his beanie and ruffled his purple hair. Yoru looked a little jealous, but he took a step back. "Thats what you think." He replied calmly, not caring when Rhythm hit his arm. Thats when I remembered something that Rhythm had said earlier, and whacked him right in the head.

"What was that for?" He pouted, staring at me with his cute blue eyes. "You called me, 'Mimi-_Koi_." I emphasised Koi. I only let my boyfriends call me that, dating wise. "But... But... I thought we had something special." He got teary eyed, and my voice softened a little. "Tough shit." I replied softly. "Now, if you need us, we will be heading to Lunch, because Mimi-_KOI_, cannot live without it." Me and Rhythm walked away, leaving a slightly dazed Yoru. "Mimi-Koi?!" I began screaming at Rhythm all the way to Lunch, earning weird stares from other students.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND STOP-! HEY!" My yelling stopped when he grabbed my butt, while grinning. "Always shuts your big mouth up." He pinched my nose and began walking ahead. I was left in the dust, my face as red as a cherry. "Pisses. Me. Off." I muttered curse words to his back as I walked more slowly than him. "Miki-Chan!" I felt someone tackle me from behind, and I faceplanted with a flustered Suu on my back. "DOWN GIRL!" Ran picked her up by her collar and dragged her away. "I just wanted to say hi!" Suu yelled, and I watched them turn from dots to specks, and then vanish around the corner. "KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN!" Rhythm screamed right infront of my face, flailing his arms around. "WHERE?!" I yelled, swiveling in all directions, my mouth watering at the thought of devouring chicken.

"Hahahahaha! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVED ME! THEY DO NOT HAVE FRIED CHICKEN, THE BEST THEY COULD DO WAS DINOSAUR CHICKEN NUGGETS!" Rhythm was holding his stomach while laughing. I laughed with him, and as we entered the Lunch room we looked at the Lunch ladies, and laughed even more. "O-oh god..." I managed to say in between laughs, "D-dinosaur chicken n-nuggets." Rhythm tripped and I continued laughing.

'Everyone probably thinks were high or something.' That thought made me tear up from laughing so much. As our laughing quieted down, we noticed the whole Lunchroom was silent. "Oops... We were laughing to much." I whispered. "Mission failure." Rhythm said in a semi-robotic voice. "What was the mission?" I looked at him curiously, ready to listen to whatever random shit he would spit out. "Mission don't-get-noticed-by-the-Lunch-ladies." He replied. I shook my head. Worst. Mission. Ever.

After getting our Lunch, we walked outside and sat under MY favorite cherry blossom tree. I stared at its swaying figure. It reminded me of those elegant ballet dancers you would watch on TV. Its movement was slow and graceful, and some cherry blossom's would fall, completing the image. "Reminds me of Temari..." Rhythm sighed sadly. Temari went to study abroad with her big sister Nadeshiko. "Yep, she really did love to dance." The corners of my lips revealed a little smile. Temari LOVED to dance, it was her passion, and had become a big part of her life, and her heart.

"Hey, at least she didn't become a porn star." I giggled at the thought. When Temari was little, she told us she wanted to be a porn star, because she wanted to know what it was. "Pffft-." Rhythm began laughing, and milk squirted out from his nose. I laughed as I ate my bento. We talked about our good memories of Temari and us throught the rest of us. We were like the three musketeers, Temari, Rhythm and me. We went everywhere together, we were inseperable. One time, I tried to convince my mom to let me live with them, but she didn't want me to leave. I sighed, suddenly in a gloomy mood.

My mom became depressed after my dad went to jail. He murdered my little sister Ami, in attempt to show that he ruled the house. I felt my eyes tear up. We always ignored Ami, no wonder he killed her. She was pretty much invisable in our family. Whenever she asked to play with us, we always said no, because she was too little. Most of the time she just sat in her room, and stared out the window longingly at us. I felt bad for her, but all little kids are selfish. But my selfishness cost her.. Well her life! "I-I'm gonna go t-to the bathroom.." I trailed off as I turned away from him, and ran to the bathroom.

Whenever I thought about that day, I always cried my eyes out. But I never thought about it at school. "I'm screwed." I muttered as I layed my arms on the counter of the sinks. I looked up and stared at my reflection. 'I'm a monster..' I thought, staring at my reflection blankly. I felt my eyes blur as millions of negative thoughts clouded my brain. 'Its your fault,' 'Your a monster,' 'He should have killed you, you have no place in this world.' My brain couldn't take it anymore. The barrier broke, and tears were now free falling down my face. I opened the handicap door and locked it behind my when I stepped in. I sat on the floor, curling myself up in a ball.

I didn't care how dirty the floor was, I just needed cool my head. After a crying fit that lasted about ten minutes, I stood up, my legs shaking abit. I always felt weak after crying, as does everyone else. I reached for the lock when I heard voices getting closer and closer. "-And I heard that he is going to go after her, considering she is still a virgin." I heard a voice say. "I feel bad for her, he will stop at nothing..." Another voice trailed off. Was that,.. Ran? "Yep, he might even rape her!" The other voice exclaimed. I peeked under the stall to see the pink and red sports sneakers of Ran. I also saw oddly big shoes, that had clown like designs on them. Hmm... I think they called her KusuKusu?

"I heard him talking to his friends about it. She rejected him after he was so close to kissing him." KusuKusu explained to Ran. Ran sighed, and I'm guessing she rubbed her head like she did when she was prying Suu off of me. "I also heard that this one guy interupted them when they were in the middle of talking, or him flirting." Ran replied. Cmon... WHO?! God, I am getting sick of this. I was about to unlock the door when KusuKusu's voice stopped me.

"Yoru is going to stop at nothing to get Miki, I know that for a fact."

**Miru: HOW WAS IT?! I know KusuKusu wears clown shoes... But you can'r wear them in school. So she has oddly huge unattractive feet. Wonderful. ANYWAYS, if they do have sex, NO I AM NOT GOING TO DETAIL IT! God, I don't do that. And it would be rated M. The only reason it is rated T is because of Language and Kissing. BOOM.**

**Ikuto: Will there be detailed sex in the Amuto fan fiction?**

**Miru: =_= No Ikuto.**

**Amu: *Sighs.* THANK. GOD.**

**Miru: Shut up Amu, you know you wanna get some from the sexy kitty sitting in the corner. *Points to Ikuto.***

**Amu: O/O D-DO NOT!**

**Ikuto: HAHAHAHAHA! STUTTERING, SO YOU DO! *Grabs Amu and pulls her out of the room.***

**Miru: I will not be able to sleep tonight... (Do you catch my drift? c:)**

**Yoru: *Huggles Miru.* I will cuddle you :3.**

**Miru: O/O Alrighty... ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed and uh... PEACE OUT. *Does super hero pose.***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He wants my... WHAT NOW?!

**Miru: Blehhh I HAD SO MUCH FIGGIN HOMEWORK! Yesterday (November 26/25. I don't know shit about dates...) I was like.. "YOHOHO! I am gonna start on the second chapter! AND THAN I CHECKED MY FREAKING PLANNER AND I HAD HOMEWORK IN EVERY. SUBJECT. EVEN THE FREAKING SPECIAL! Damn you Financial Literacy... - .-... ANYWAYS, THIS IS FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! Also, I will not have a set schedule for awhile.. I need to get homework done and other crap.. I will make a plan though! I also don't know how often I will be able to get on. For example: Lets say I write this chapter and edit/finish it tomorrow, I might not post it until next week with all these stupid projects! And P.S... My announcements won't be THIS LONG everytime. I promise, maybe at the end, but not at the begining! Also, shoutout time!**

**MusicalAnimeFreak: THANKS, AMMG YOU TOTES INSPIRED ME TO WRITE IT TODAY AND DO MY HOMEWORK LATTEERRR! Thank god, THANK YOU! :DD.**

**bluefire321: I can't wait for the next chapter either! ... Oh wait, I'm writing it C': . YOU ALSO INSPIRED ME TO DO MY HOMEWORK LATER! :DDDD Thanks!**

**Miru: Now, ONTO THE STORY! I do not own any of the characters, or songs I will/may use in this chapter, I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE ANIME! Enjoy :3.**

**Chapter 2: He Wants My... WHAT NOW?! (Miki's P.O.V.):**

_Ring. Ring. RINGGGGGGG! _I gathered my books, looking around for Rhythm. My eyes fell on his bent over figure, he was packing his stuff up. "Safe.." I whispered as I bolted out of the classroom and to my locker. It was the end of the day and.. Lets just say I was in a hurry. "Shit!" I yelped as I opened up my locker. I was greeted to books tumbling out of it. As I was gathering them up, I saw the familiar head of purple hair rush towards me. "LOCKER BUDDY!" Rhythm screamed, glomping me. "Bleh... BLEH!" I yelled over and over again, pointing to the pile of books and such on the floor.

"I will help!" Rhythm helped me gather up my books. Thank heavens we have Homeroom after thirteenth period now.. In Middle school we had to run to our buses RIGHT AFTER ninth period. 'Bleh... I really hate having four extra periods.. Even if some of the periods are ten minutes each.' I thought. After re-organizing my books, I rubbed my temples. "Headache- OH SHIT!" I yelled. Right down the hallway stood Yoru, who began striding through the halls.

He was gaining attention from EVERYONE. The girls were flocking him while he walked, and some guys watched from afar. I narrowed my eyes at him, but stopped when we made eye contact. Instead of glaring, I felt my heart skip a beat. 'What? W-whats wrong with me?!' As I was inwardly freaking out, I didn't have time to run away from the situation I was about to become a part of. "Hello." Yoru greeted smoothly.

"Hi..." Rhythm glared at him, and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was out for flesh and blood. Yoru just smiled innocently, and turned to me. "Whatcha doing later on today?" He asked casually, staring me straight in the eyes. "Oh I'm uh... Uhm..." I stuttered and stumbled over the right words. 'What the hell? TALK LIKE A WOMAN!' My concience screamed within me. I breathed in silently, gaining more confidence. But what I was about to say suprised everyone, even me.

"I'mgonnagohaveanalsexwithRhyth mokaythanksbye!" I blurted, grabbing my bookbag. As I slammed my locker, I grabbed Rhythm's jacket sleeve and sprinted to Homeroom.

I burst in right as the bell rang. "Safe!" Rhythm cheered. Wow... Thats the first time I have ever been early. I plopped down in my seat and took out a box of strawberry pocky. "What was that back there... I mean, what did you even say?" Rhythm sat next to me, kicking his feet up onto his desk. I could feel his gaze burning holes in the side of my head. I looked him straight in the eye and replied, "I'm gonna go have anal sex with Rhythm okay thanks bye."

"Oh my god! WERE YOU BEING SERIOUS?" He exclaimed, with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. I sweat dropped. "No... PERVERTED BAKA!" I yelled, whacking him right on the head with my book. I guess it wouldn't really hurt, considering it was a gag manga. "That didn't hurt, at all." He stuck his tongue out. "Shush, it wasn't suppose to." I said.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _"DAMN BELL!" I heard the familiar voice of the principal, Nikaido, yelling. I giggled, what a retard.. "Blehh..." I muttered, covering my ears. The bell was really loud, and I was starting to get pissed off.

"DAMMIT NIKAIDO!" I yelled, marching out of Homeroom with my bookbag slung on my shoulder. I walked, with a quite annoyed face if I may add, to his office, and kicked down the door. "JESUS ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PRESS THE BUTTON UNDER HERE!" I screamed at him, flipping his control box over, and slamming my finger down on the button. "There," I sighed casually. "..." Nikaido stared at me, as though he was contemplating whether to give me detention or not.

"Detention for saying the word 'jesus.'", He declared, grinning at me. "Are you serious?!" I shouted, sounding a bit nervous. Mom would kill me, depression or no depression. "Yup," He replied, sitting and laying back in his chair. "Who am I having detention with?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be Eru or Iru. Those two pissed me off. "Well, you'll have quite a large class with you is all I am going to say." He was torturing me.

I glared at him, "I will remember this." I said, walking out of his office with a detention slip in my hand. 'Cursed piece of pink paper!' I glared down at it all the way back to homeroom. "HAHA! You got detention?" Rhythm fell out of his chair after I told him what happened. "Doesn't suprise me, you get straight C's, its about time you got detention." Rhythm smiled innocently at me.

"H-how... HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" I yelled, gaining attention from everyone. "Lets just say I know a certain someone's password for the schools website." He replied simply, getting up off the ground and dusting himself off. 'DAMN YOU RHYTHM! God, how did he- Oh wait of course he would know.. Its Rhythm' I thought, mentally facepalming myself.

"My life is damned." I muttered darkly, slumping down in my seat. "Don't say that! You just... Have detention. Oh shit, your screwed." He started freaking out. Detention in this school was supposed to be hell. Plus, Nikaido is the stupid detention teacher. "Why me?" I asked myself, slamming my head on my desk. "Your a bad luck magnet." Rhythm patted my head, while coughing to hide his laugh. 'Thanks for the, "You'll be fine! It can't be that bad!". Well, its Rhythm were talking about. I guess I can only dream about him saying that to me.' I thought, staring out the window.

Rhythm was babbling about random stuff, that I really wasn't in the mood for. I watched to clocks hands move second by second. I was getting more eager by each second that passed, I JUST WANTED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

_*~Check yes Juliet, are you with me?~*_

_*~Rain is falling down on the side walk~*_

_*~I won't go, until you come outside~*_

_*~Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo~*  
*~I'll keep tossing rocks at your window~*_

It was now time for detention. Everyone had left the school, and the halls were quiet for once. 'Now, this is actually creepier than I thought.' I creeped down the hallway, trying to go as slow as possible. When I finally got to the detention door, I slowly reached for the knob. "Would you hurry your slow ass up?" I looked back to see Iru standing there, with her hands on her hips. "No suprise your here." I replied, opening the door and shakily walked inside.

"So you finally decided to join us, eh?" Nikaido swiveled around in his chair, striking a creepy pose, while staring at me. "Yep, not nice to see you." I said, shaking my head. I put the detention slip on his desk, like Iru did. 'Just follow Iru..' I thought, taking a seat in the front. I wanted to be the first to get out of this hell hole. "Alright, here are the rules. No talking, no chewing gum, no homework, no reading, NO DRAWING-" "WHAT?!" I stood up, and glared at him.

"Damn, shes got spunk," I looked behind me to see a kid who looked about a year older, with spiky green hair and familiar green eyes. "Do I know you?" I asked him. "No..." He trailed off, staring into my eyes. 'He... HE WAS THE ONE WHO BULLIED RHYTHM!' Realization hit me like a bullet to the heart. "You... YOU!" I pointed at him, and he soon realized it too. "YOUR THE KID FROM WHEN ME AND YORU WERE 7, AND YOU WERE 6!" He yelled, standing up also.

"Yoru did what now?" We both turned around to see Yoru leaning on the door frame, with his detention slip in hand. "Ah, so Miki-Chan is here? Lovely." He grinned and put his detention slip on Nikaido's desk, while walking over to the vacant seat next to me. I plopped my foot down on it, and stared up at him, grinning. "Sorry, seats taken." I said, putting my bookbag next to me. "Oh? And by who might I ask?" He asked me, looking quite interested. "Hmm... By Footsie." I replied, wiggling my foot and pointing to it.

"Miki, no feet on chairs." Nikaido implied, not looking up from his book.

"Damn you Yuu..." I muttered, mentally stabbing him with daggers and such. "Who's Yuu?" Yoru asked, seating himself next to me. "Yuu Nikaido.. Duh." I looked at him as if he was dumb. 'Oops... I forgot Rhythm and I are the only ones who know him personally...' I pondered in my thoughts. "How do you know him enough to call him by his first name?" He questioned me. "He used to babysit me when I was... I think it was when I was about three. He also babysat Rhythm when he was four. He babysat me and Rhythm at the same time, must have been hell for him." I grinned evily at him.

"NO TALKING!" Yuu suddenly burst out, glaring in my direction. "But.. I was telling him about our amazing times together when we were little wittle babies!" "YOU GET ANOTHER DETENTION YOUNG LAD!" "LADY!" I corrected him. We than began bickering back and fourth to whether I was a boy or a girl.

"ITS OBVIOUS THAT I HAVE BOOBS!" I exclaimed, starting to get angry. I circled my boobular area, and looked at him crossly, as if to say, 'Are you really that stupid?'. "Not its not! YOUR FLAT CHESTED!" He cried out, and I could tell he was also getting angry. "..." I stared at him blankly. 'I'm... Flat chested?' I thought, blinking a few times. Then my eye twitched, and I snapped. "EXCUSE ME, BUT IF I DO SAY I AM A C36! AND I HAVE LADY LEGS THAT ARE SHAVED! AND A VAGINA! ARE YOU BLIND?" I exploded, going on and on about lady parts, and how I was PMSing at this very second.

"Ew... EW! Alright young LADY, you get detention tomorrow." Nikaido sighed, looking defeated. 'Haha... He believed I was PMSing.' I smiled triumphly, and sat back in my chair. I watched the clock silently, willing it to go faster. 'Cmon... Just five more min-' My thoughts were interupted when something hit the back of my head. I turned around and looked down to see a neatly folded pink note. I opened it up and read its contents with narrowed eyes.

_ur a whore. _

_- Iruxx:)_

I scribbled down a reply and threw it back at her. She looked it over and widened her eyes. I grinned and turned back around. On the note, it said, _'Says the one who has screwed half the school and is wearing a red tube top, red mini skirt, and the ugliest black boots I have ever seen. You remind me of Yoru, I can't believe you have the nerve to call me a whore. -*KissKiss* Miru c;.' _I am so amazing... I TOTALLY PWNED HER ASS! **(Sorry, I don't know how to spell pwn! DDx.) **

"Excuse me, but what the fuck did you just right?!" Iru screeched, now standing right infront of the desk I sat at. I looked up at her and told her simply, "Read the note, smartass." "Oh, your gonna get it now!" She threw a punch that hit me square in the jaw.

Excruiciating pain soared throught my cheek, and I stood up and bitch slapped her. "Don't you EVER touch me EVER AGAIN!" I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled it so hard it almost ripped. She kicked my shin, and I yelped out. She then smirked and kicked my gut, earning another yelp of pain from me. 'Alright... Now I'm pissed!' I round house kicked her right to the ground and started punching the shit out of her. It took about a minute of constant punching before I was ripped off of her.

She layed there, no whimpering, no sound, but thank god a pulse. I don't know what I would have done if she died. 'You would be just like your father...' My concience told me. Why can't my concience be the good kind that lifted you up? Not pulled you down? Bleh, I guess thats how the world works.

"Apologize!" Nikaido hissed through clenched teeth. "What the hell? She started it!" I snarled back, tugging a little bit. I needed a few more punches.. Just a few more... "NOW!" His voice intensified. I was a bit intimidated, but was stubborn none-the-less. "No." I said boldly. "DO IT OR EXPOLSION!" Nikaido was now shouting at the top of his lungs. "So what? I WOULDN'T MIND LEAVING THIS HELL HOLE!" I yelled back, tears brimming my eyes. I wasn't liked here by anyone, I was pretty much just shunned, so what if I left? I mean sure there was Rhythm, and newly befriended Ran and Suu, but its not like I would move.

His eyes softened, and he touched my shoulder, but I pulled back roughly. "D-don't touch me!" I stammered out, glaring at him through blured eyes. "Miki, I know times are hard now, but please... Just apologize." He whispered, his sentence barely audible in this silent room. "N-o spells no." I replied stubbornly. I would not give into his shit. He didn't understand what I went through, and now he expects me to apologize when SHE started it?! NO FUCKING WAY! She should be the one apologizing to me, if there is every apologizing between us. We were worst enemies, but what sucked was that she was popular at this school, and was known for her fights, looks, and attitude. Not to mention she has screwed half the guys in this school.

"Do. It." Nikaido ordered, his gaze hardening again. "NO! God, how many times do I ha-" I was cut off by his hand making contact with my cheek. I brought my hand up to cup my cheek as pain scorched my poor cheek. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I felt my eyes blur. 'He's just like... Just like daddy..' My eyes widened at this thought, and I stood up. I would not loose to him! NEVER! I lost to my dad, I let him kill poor Ami when she barely had a life to live, BUT THIS WAS PURE SHIT! "I will not apologize, and you can't make me! And what right do you have to abuse me like you just did? Your not my parents! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" I yelled, grabbing my book bag and running out of the room.

The tears were falling freely now, as I ran out of the school and down the street, thoughtd swirled through my brain. 'Did you see what you did to her?' 'Do you enjoy seeing blood?' 'Your just like your dad,' and 'Poor Nikaido had to babysit a devil like you.' I shook my head and slowed down a bit. I walked down my street, and walked into my house as if nothing happened. Sure, my eyes looked a little puffy, but overall I was fine.

"I'm home." I called quietly. Its not like it matterd, my mom never replies to what I say. She just sits, locked up in her room, and only comes out when needed. Bathroom, eating, more pills, etc. I'm practically home alone. My mom is like those parents who don't care what their kid does. Except I don't drink or do drugs, I don't party, I just sit in my room and draw. I started to feel better as I sat on my couch and threw my bookbag down, eager to get my daily dose of Key&Peele.

I was watching the one with Twilight, and when the people's names were farts. I laughed so hard that I had to clench my stomach, oh man, I love this show! After the reruns were over, I walked upstairs and did my homework. "Bleh, I smell." I muttered, noticing the B.O that was stinking up my room.

I stripped off my clothes and wrapped a towel around me as I stepped into the bathroom. I turned the water on, and waited for it to warm up. I closed and locked my bathroom door as I put my towel down. I let the warm water engulf me in bliss. This was one of the things that helped me forget about the cruel reality. Then I noticed I forgot to put on Music and jam out. Well... Whatever. '

After spending about twenty minutes buried in my thoughts, I turned the water off and wrapped the towel around me once again. I also scrubbed my head with another towel to dry it. I then began blow drying it so that I didn't fall asleep with wet hair. I always woke up with frizzy hair that wouldn't work with me in the morning. Thank god I have short hair. Its way easier to work with than long hair. It barely gets tangled, and even when its frizzy it looks okay, unlike some girls who put their hair in useless buns. They look terrible when they do that...

I threw on a duck bra and matching panties, an over-sized T-shirt that had the Sunkist logo on it, and some white basket ball shorts. I also put on fuzzy socks and began sliding around my room, considering my floor was brown wood. My room was like an average teenage girls room. The walls were filled with posters, and drawing I drew. I had my laptop and iPod charging on my messy desk, cluttered with drawing and crumpled up papers. My trashcan was stacked high with crumpled papers and food boxes and cans. I had a mini fridge sitting on my bedside table, along with a little alarm clock that suprisingly enough, had a loud voice of its own. My walls were a Saphire blue, while my ceiling had a sky pattern, with a little sun in the middle. I had painted that sun when I was about eight or nine. And I have to say, I am very proud of it. Lastly, my phone was laying on my bed, and then I remembered I handn't checked it at all today!

I looked through my phone to find about a million spam messages from Rhythm, I giggled. 'Man, he has no life!' I thought, while spamming him back. PAYBACK BITCH!

After spamming him for about an hour, and after working on my homework, it was now twelve thirty. I turned on my fan and opened up my window, and jumped right onto my bed. My sleep-deprived eyes closed, and I fell into a suprisingly peaceful slumber.

**Miru: BLEHHH THAT WAS SAD! DD: I promise next chapter won't be sad! But fluffy yes... Not MikixYoru fluffy... BUT MIKIXRHYTHM FLUFFY! Yahoo! Now, I didn't edit this because I am posting right when I am suppose to be in bed... So night!**

**Yoru: *Huggles from behind.* Now me and Miru-Chan will be snuggling and watching movies if you need us~nya!**

**Miru: *Pushes him away.* NOOHHH I NEED SLEEP!**

**Yoru: *Pouts in the corner.* Fine, good night fellow readers.**

**Miru: Nighty night! Don't let Yoru bite ;).**


End file.
